<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ccy2k frenrey cuddle momence by SpookyWritesStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077585">ccy2k frenrey cuddle momence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWritesStuff/pseuds/SpookyWritesStuff'>SpookyWritesStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CCY2K AU, M/M, also yes this is a pre-admin benrey moment from ccy2k, babys first ao3 post hell yeah!!!!, because they deserve it...., uh not sure how tags work!! blease tell me if somethins up!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWritesStuff/pseuds/SpookyWritesStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon was fucking cold. It might’ve been because he wasn’t getting any blood flowing to his limbs well enough, but no. This happened a lot more than Gordon was willing to say. He chilled pretty easily, which he thought was stupid. Why would they make a program that could feel cold? Actually, why make a program that could feel anything physically? Gordon snorted at how stupid the programmers must have been to implement that, but that didn’t solve his problem. He was still cold, and it kept getting worse. He curled up into a ball on the floor in an attempt to keep his remaining body heat trapped, but by the way his teeth chattered, it was obvious his attempts at warmth weren’t working.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ccy2k frenrey cuddle momence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon wasn’t a fan of doing nothing, always wanting to help when he was able, but there wasn’t much he could do. The programmers decided that today was as good a day as any to tinker with the program a bit more, but Gordon hated these days. He was left with nothing to do for hours while the code was figured out. So, Gordon decided, he was going to lay on the floor of his virtual room doing nothing. Because he could. Totally not because he was bored or anything.</p><p>But there soon arose a problem- Gordon was fucking cold. It might’ve been because he wasn’t getting any blood flowing to his limbs well enough, but no. This happened a lot more than Gordon was willing to say. He chilled pretty easily, which he thought was stupid. Why would they make a program that could feel cold? Actually, why make a program that could feel anything physically? Gordon snorted at how stupid the programmers must have been to implement that, but that didn’t solve his problem. He was still cold, and it kept getting worse. He curled up into a ball on the floor in an attempt to keep his remaining body heat trapped, but by the way his teeth chattered, it was obvious his attempts at warmth weren’t working. So, he gripped his arms tighter and decided to focus on cowboys instead.</p><p>------------</p><p>Benrey had noticed Gordon’s absence from the group. Sure, people liked alone time sometimes, but coming from Gordon? That wasn’t right. He got up from where he was sitting, readjusting his slippers and fixing his hood. He wasn’t the biggest fan of wearing either because being the firewall, of course the programmers had to make him actually warm. Uncomfortably so. But, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. The programmers decided not to give him or anybody a body underneath the clothes. Probably to free up storage, but still something he was not a fan of. As he walked to Gordon’s room, he could hear hushed whispers coming from behind the closed door. Benrey leaned his head against the door to see if he could catch what he was saying, but in doing so, failed to realize the door wasn’t actually closed all the way. So, with his whole weight, he flung open the door and fell with a thud. He could see Gordon, now sitting up, shaking, the eyes behind the glasses barely visible. They both just stared at each other for a bit before Benrey decided to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Hey uh… you weren’t doing anything naughty, were you professor?”</p><p>Gordon huffed, but through the shaking it sounded weird. Benrey chuckled, gaining a flustered look from the professor.</p><p>“I- Excuse you, Benrey! I wouldn’t dream of it!” Gordon stammered. Benrey got up onto his knees and awkwardly shuffled over to Gordon and laid his head down on the other’s lap. Benrey expected some sort of negative response like ‘PDA, Benrey!’ but instead he was met with-</p><p>“...You’re warm.”</p><p>Benrey turned his head up to Gordon and saw a flush creep across his cheeks. He slowly brought a hand towards Benrey’s face, gently placing it on his cheek. Benrey nearly hissed with surprise, not expecting the hand to be so cold, but it did cool him down quite a bit. He brought his own hand to Gordon’s and pressed his down onto his face, the cold skin soothing his temperature. </p><p>“Holy shit you’re so warm.” he heard Gordon say. Benrey looked at him surprised, because it wasn’t often he heard the professor swear. Gordon seemed just as surprised, brining his hand to cover his mouth but immediately regretting it, seeing as he was still freezing cold. Benrey noticed this, and decided he wanted to try something.</p><p>“Yo you want to uh… you wanna hug? a cuddle maybe?”</p><p>Gordon froze, and Benrey could see the wheels turning in his head. He coughed once, before an answer was given.</p><p>“Do… do you want to cuddle?”</p><p>Benrey nearly choked on his saliva. Gordon wanted to actually cuddle with him? The man who was strict about PDA with everyone except for Coomer and Bubby? What the fuck? It took a bit before Benrey recovered, but he wasn’t going to miss his chance.</p><p>“uh yeah man. some good ol’ snuggs. maybe some smooches. Idk how you're feeling so… im down for whatever.”</p><p>Gordon sighed, but nodded. Holy shit. Benrey was actually going to cuddle. He got up from Gordon’s lap, laying down on the floor next to him instead. Gordon followed suit, both of them staring at each other. Benrey couldn’t help but notice a sparkle in Gordon’s eyes, even behind the thick lenses he always wore. Gordon was staring rather intently at Benrey too, but snapped out of it once he noticed what was going on.</p><p>“So… how are we going to do this?”</p><p>Benrey shrugged. “idk man. however you feel comfortable.”</p><p>Gordon thought for a moment before scooting closer to Benrey. His arms wrapped around the other’s neck, and Gordon placed his chin on top of Benrey’s head. Benrey was frozen in his spot, the feeling of Gordon’s cold skin cooling him down by a large amount. But Gordon was still shaking, even if it was less than before. Benrey realized he should probably warm Gordon up before he forgot how to move.</p><p>Benrey snaked his arms around Gordon’s chest and nuzzled into his neck. The sigh of relief from Gordon was enough to send his heart flying to the moon. The two of them stayed like that for a while, arms wrapped tightly around the other. Eventually, Benrey could hear the quiet snores of Gordon as his grip loosened. But it never faltered. Benrey hugged Gordon closer, breathing deeply against his neck. Soon enough, Benrey followed Gordon, and the two slept like that for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god,,,, first time ever posting a fanfic on ao3,,, not the first ever though (im looking at you old wattpad account),,,<br/>i had this written a while ago before the reveal!!! it was very fun bc im so used to angst that writing fluff was very nice :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>